The present invention relates generally to traffic signs, and more particularly to rigid traffic signs that can be folded to a smaller size.
Of major importance today, due to our society's dependence upon motorized transportation, is the continuing construction, repair, and maintenance of freeways, highways, and roads. Involved in all such construction, repair, and maintenance are traffic signs for placement on the roadside ahead of the job site, where motorists can be warned of the presence of road construction equipment, personnel, or hazardous conditions as they approach the work site. To provide motorists with such notification or warning, it is necessary that one or more traffic signs be displayed along the roadside, such signs being located well in advance of the road construction or repair project. One type of traffic sign that is commonly placed along the roadside is a rigid sign typically made out of one piece of wood, aluminum, or corrugated plastic. A worker has to carry around this large rigid sign, sometimes 36″×36″, but more often 48″×48″. This sign can not only be heavy, but also can block a worker's view of traffic. Moreover, the large sign can act as a kite, posing additional danger to the worker, particularly in windy conditions or near fast passing vehicles. Additionally, storage of rigid signs consumes a lot of space, both for the large signs and their corresponding sign stands. The large signs are also more susceptible to damage, such as corners getting bent or broken, or the reflective front surface getting scratched. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop new signs that overcome the current problems of these large and rigid signs.